Minami Kotori
Kotori Minami '(南ことり ''Minami Kotori) is one of the main protagonists of [[Snow halation pretty cure!|''Snow halation pretty cure!]]. Her fighting partners are Rin, Maki, and Knuckles and is part of Vampop. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Carol '''and her theme color is white. Bio Appearance Honoka has part of her medium-length, orange hair up in an orange ponytail with a yellow bow. Despite her long, uneven bangs, it still shows her sky blue eyes. Usually, she wears her Otonokizaka High School outfit. She seems to wear it normally, but her socks are half-length. Personality Kotori is the ditsy dreamer of the group. She designs the concert outfits for everyone. Relationships * Kosaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi - Kotori's best friends. * Kunikida Hanamaru - Kotori and Hanamaru are nemeses. * Doctor Eggman - Kotori tricks Eggman many times, but Eggman always fails to catch her. History Preseries Kotori is the rich daughter of Koemi Minami, the principal of Otonokizaka High School. While she doesn't act like it, Kotori was definitely spoiled. Episode 9 Hanamaru Kunikida and Ruby Kurosawa find the first and second chaos emeralds. When they are about to turn into Pretty Cure, Kotori says "no, those are Knuckles' emeralds, you hear me?". She grabs the emeralds and runs across building to building. The girl doesn't even realize that she has the emeralds. Hanamaru gets mad and sends out Eggman's Robots. In a flash, Knuckles comes to support her by turning her into a Pretty Cure. She defeats the robots, but Ruby and Hanamaru fly away, hating Kotori forever. Pretty Cure 'Cure Carol '''is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kotori. She needs an Idolizer to transform. Attacks * Carol of the Bells - Kotori's basic attack. She shines a light into someone's eyes while saying gibberish nonsense. While it does work for humans, animals, and certain robots, robots like Metal Sonic are not fooled. * Pancake Party - Kotori's first final attack. She throws a pancake at an enemy. It is revealed in Episode 33 that it is also a boomerang pancake. * Miracle Wave - Kotori's second final attack. She does a cartwheel. Group Attacks * Imagination Railway - An attack Carol performs alongside Cure Belle and Cure Chilly. * MOMENT RING - An attack Carol performs alongside all of the other Snow halation pretty cure, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow. In order to perform the attack, all Cures need their Kizuna form, unless one of them is absent, everyone else needs their Kizuna form anyways. Songs Kotori's voice actor, '''Aika Namba, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Two of them include a duet with Saya Wakamiya, who voices Hanayo Koizumi, and one includes Usagi Tamura, who voices Umi Sonoda. * Spicaterrible * Blueberry♥Train Duets * Kokuhaku Biyori, desu! (with Saya Wakamiya) * Anenome Heart (with Usagi Tamura) * Suki desu ga Suki desu ga? (with Saya Wakamiya) Vampop With Shiyomi Hatsutori and Kou Kamei * Snow halation ~Vampop Edition~ * NO EXIT ORION * Kowareyasuki * Shadow gate to love * New Romantic Sailors Her English actress, Gina Heath, dubs the songs she sings in the anime. She also sings Carol of the Bells with Rowena Hayes (Nozomi), Madge Simon (Umi), and Sophia Hersey (Honoka). Trivia * Kotori's favorite food is cheesecake, and she doesn't like anything with garlic. vampire * Kotori is one of the only white Cures ever, succeeded by Yukishiro Honoka, Mishou Mai, Minamino Kanade, Sakagami Ayumi, Wakamiya Henri, Tachibana Sachiko, Gwendolyn Kristall, Cure Race, Tsukuda Mio, Claramay Monday, and Yukikawa Yuuka. * Kotori's canon voice actress is Aya Uchida. * Vampop is based on Guilty Kiss, one of Love Live's actual sub-units, which is actually an Aqours group. I could’ve kept Printemps, but Hanayo is in Grace Maiden, Honoka is in Tennen Komachi, and Kotori was about to �� so there's that. * Kotori was originally gonna be turned into a child like Alisa and Yukiho and be replaced with Hanamaru because Kotori was my worst girl, and I already had Yukiko Minami and Kotori Kaigara, but I realized that Kotori is important to Muse! Also Kotori is better than Hanamaru, fight me. * Her original Cure name was Cure Snowflake, but I changed it. * Kotori says "she isn't rich", but she has this huge house surrounded by tropical plants so you can't see it. Gallery 1057Transparent.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Snow halation pretty cure! Category:White Cures Category:Sky using Cures